A peasant named Yugi
by yamiyugibakuraryoulove
Summary: The black plague has caused Yugi to flee his home and catch a ride on a ship where a crew member named Yami befriends him..and maybe more. yaoi yamixyugi yugixyami puzzleshipping maybe lime no lemon boyxboy! R
1. A peasant named Yugi

My story takes place in the year of 1348. I am 14 and suppose to be working as an apprentice to a blacksmith in Bordeaux. I am not, though. I, Yugi, am on a ship sailing away from Europe. Where to? Not so sure. But, it was no longer safe at home, so leaving was my only option. Was I allowed to sneak on board? Absolutely not. That is why it is called "sneaking" on board. I couldn't just stay behind and die, and/or watch every one else I knew and loved die too. I couldn't take it. My father...my mother... my younger sister... All were gone. Of course I never knew my mother. She had died giving birth to me. My father and sister, though, died of the black plague.

It was awful watching them suffer. The sores they had, the otor of their bodies afterwords. They were just dumped onto a pile of rotting bodies like garbage. That was when I knew that I had to get away. This ship's journey is a secret, of course. If others knew...then, well it would have been swarmed. In secret, the crew was able to give inspections to all, (except me,) to make sure they didn't bring the disease with them.

The way I found out about this ship, was from my father. How he found out, I did not know because he said he "could not tell me." He did say there was a ship called the "Maura." Few could sneak on, but my father said he knew when and how. After he passed away, I left as fast as I could so I could continue on. My memories of Father and my sweet baby sister will live on if I continue to live myself. To live on was my only promise.

The ship I hid on was full of goods for trade, a very easy place to hide on. Plenty of boxes and crates of food and rare items would keep me hidden until we reached...wherever the ship was going. That, my father didn't inform me of either. All I had to do was stay hidden and think of a bright future, and not my horrifying past. That was the best I could do.

"Check to make sure we have all of them before we leave, Yami. We can't afford to miss a single piece of silver."  
"Yes, sir."

'Oh no! What if he sees me!' I saw his face as he passed by me, checking off each crate. I only prayed I could remain unseen.  
"Ah," was the only thing he said as he stared off into my direction.  
'Crap! I thought it was dark enough to hide me!' I held my breath until I became dizzy.  
He stood there for a moment, just staring. 'He's going to yell, I'll be thrown off the ship or imprisoned...I'm sorry Father!'  
Luckily, I DID remain unseen. He just walked right on by. Finally, I could breathe and wipe away the sweat that had just formed on my forhead.

The night had fallen and I needed to use the bathroom more than anything. 'Maybe it's dark enough for me to pass off as a member of the crew.' Speaking of the crew, if I was lucky...then maybe I would see Yami ag- no. What was I thinking? It's not like he saved me or anything. If He had the chance, he probably would have tied me up himself... Only if he saw me, though. The best chance I had at this point was to be as least noticable as possible. I stepped out from behind my shield of crates and barrels, and directly onto a stage. 'Please don't see me Please don't see me.'

"Hello." I jumped a foot in their air, almost knocking down a tower of goods.  
"EEEk!" As I caught my breath and slowly turned, I had my second glimpse at the man named "Yami."  
He casually leaned against the wall and rose and eyebrow.  
"Sleeping on duty again? My, my. I just might have to report that..."  
I half expected him to lightly blow on his nails.

What was I going to say? Oh, make up a fake name, a reason he had never seen me bofore, and an excuse for not showing up for inspection. Of course that would work.... in a million years.

"U-uh...I.."  
"You?" He nudged for me to continue. His voice rang in my ears over and over...'You...You...You....'  
"I'm...Yugi."  
"Well Yugi, if you want to make it to Calais alive, then you better be more careful. You're lucky I'm the one who saw you earlier, and not some one more likely to throw you overboard."  
I didn't know what to say. I felt terrified, but safe at the same time. He didn't SEAM like he wanted to hurt me...  
"Y-yes sir... "

Yami pushed himself off of the wall and walk towards me with a small smile twitching his lips.  
"I'm Yami." He held out his hand to me, and for some reason I would never find out why, that made me blush.  
"I know." I stated as I shook his hand. Again, he raised an eyebrow.  
"How...?"  
"That man... when he gave you orders."  
"Who-oh. John. Yes, he does love doing that..."

Yami rubbed the back of his head as he thought back to other times with John I supposed.  
I tugged on my hand when it seamed like he wasn't going to let go. Not that he was making me nervous...

"Oh, sorry." He let me go and took a step backwards.  
"Wait!"  
"Shhh! What is it?" Yami whispered. I had forgotten where we were...  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but where is the bathroom?" I didn't expect him to grin and fight to hold back laughter. I really didn't. I had never heard someone with such a deep voice giggle before either.  
"Come, I'll show you, but be quite."

He took my hand again and it seamed hotter this time. I bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling at the touch. Maybe I didn't understand it completely yet, but I knew I was fealing something alot different than I had towards anyone before. I felt safe as I did with my father, but there was much more. His grip on my hand tightened and my stomache twisted. I never knew that that could be a good thing.

____________________________________________________________________  
WOw, ya started another story! Many more chapters to come! Sorry if Im never historically correct. I don't know anything about the black plague! XD but dont bother correcting me cause its gunna stay this way.... i have too many plans that cant change :)

Ryou- Hey, yugi can I be in this stor- *Thrown off ship* OH DEAR!  
Bakura- really? an abridged reference? HOW original....

Me- shut up! ur not even in this story either! Go back to my first two fanfics!  
R&R plz! IF you like it, dont just fav cause reviews keep me typing :D:D:D:D


	2. My beloved

Thanx to my reviewers and those who hav faved/subbed :D I wasn't sure weather or not to continue, but here I go!  
Bakura-great, just great. No you have her busy with Yugi and Yami while she puts my stories on the shelf to get dusty...THANX

Ryou- Cobwebs! Oh bloody hell is there a spider on me? Get it 'kure, get it! O_o

ok, enough of letting my imagination wonder.... on to the story! (p.s I will be posting up a new chap of "Don't be mistaken, I AM trying to seduce you," either today or tommarow 3) And p.s.s...... this story shall continue with more of a Yugi's pov type fasion...thingy...

dazedreamer: Yes, I chose 1348 because that was just about the beginning of the epidemic and it hadn't spread too far yet...*hint hint for later chapters* 3 thanx for asking  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I was done with the bathroom, Yami and I walked down a side of the ship, (quietly.) I expected a conversation, he was silent, not speaking a word. It just made the dark, chilly breeze a bit...chillier. Though the air was almost painfully cold, it was also refreshing considering the cramped space I was stuck in below deck. I tilted my head back and took in long, deep breaths. But when I did so, my hand accidentaly brushed against Yami's. Goosebumps shot up my arms and I snapped my hand to my chest. With both eyes wide, I watched for Yami's reaction. Nothing. He just kept walking, unphased.

"Er, Yami?" He continued to walk silently. 'Is he ignoring me? Did I do something wrong to offend him?'  
"Yami? Are you all right?"

Yami swirved his head around to meet my stare and gave me an apolegetic look.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just have my mind on some things."  
"Anything bad?" 'Don't pry into his personal business! But...I'm curious....Why should you care? I don't! I just...'  
"No, not really BAD. I'm just a little worried."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Yami turned his head away and continued to stare straight forward.  
"Why not?"  
I bit my lip to hide a smile and looked down. 'Success!'

"I've been a member of this crew for...maybe a year? Two? Not too long." I wasn't surpised. He seamed prety young. Maybe a little older than me?

"Anyways, when rumor about the black death got around, I didn't want to take any chances. I snuck Anzu onboard and got her safely to Calais, away from the horrible disease. I never regretted it because after she made it safely with her bags, I kissed her goodbye, and I wiped my tears away, we returned to find absolute horror. People in the streets were covered in...black sores and they would vomit and cry for help that no one could give them. Every one feared them. Anyone with the disease were shunned and some even looked upon as evil.

"I was thankful that my sweet Anzu had escaped before she could see the true impact of the disease. I never worried about catching it myself because the crew gets constant inspections and at least Anzu is safe. I just hope that when I get there, and I escape from this ship we can be free to love each other with out worries of the black death."

Yami sighed and stopped walking for a moment. I wanted to ask him about Anzu and who she was, but I was afraid of the answer. 'No, why should you feal threatened? What, you wanna be his girlfriend instead of her? That's just sick...But I don't, I just want to be good friends. I'm sure Anzu is wonderful too by the way he talks about her, but why does that make me sad?'

"So Anzu is your sister?" Yami turned to face me and lean against the side of the ship. "No, not at all. She's my girlfriend and hopefully soon-to-be-more."  
My heart sunk. Why? Why did it have to sink?  
"Oh..."

"Don't worry, Yugi. We'll all escape the disease and have the bright future we deserve. Just you wait for it."  
The energy that filled Yami started to rub off on me a little. It was nice to be around such an optomistic person for once. It reminded me of when my father kept pushing himself, saying that he was going to get better and "ride that ship to freedome."  
I smiled, even though I was sad, because both of them were right. You won't go anywhere without hope.

Yami looked up at the sky as if he were watching a show. Maybe he was watching the stars dance. That would explain the twinkle in his eyes. His blonde bangs swiftly blew around and dusted his face. His thin lips were pulled up into a grin and looked more and more delicious as I watched them twitch. 'What are you thinking? Sick! That is SO SICK! But I can't help it... I just want to stretch up on my tip toes and-'

"Yugi?" He shocked me when he suddenly spun his head around to see me.  
"Y-yes?"  
"Why are YOU here?"  
I didn't really have to think about that one.  
"I promised my dad..." I could have gone into further detaill, but it seamed to be enough for Yami because he just nodded and turned to keep walking.  
"We need to get you back below deck. It won't stay dark for much longer." I mentally groaned at the thought of being tucked back in that cramped space...it smelled.

"What are you doing?" Yami chuckled.  
"What?" I blinked, confused.  
"That twitchy thing with your nose."  
"Oh... hehe... yeah nothing, I'm just tired." My cheeks flushed and my stomache twisted in a not so good way.

"Well it's prety cute when you do that."

Yami turned back and kept walking ahead of me. How imbarrassing! Well, at least I didn't pinch my nose from the thought of that odor. That probably wouldn't have been so...cute. Wait, did he just say I was... "cute?" I wanted to skip the rest of the way, but that would have just been idiotic. 'Cute! Cute! He said I'm cute!' I didn't care why that made me so happy, it just did. Tonight I will have pleseant dreams, and tomarrow, I will hang out with *deep breath* Yami!

We cautiously stepped down the creaky stares into the darkness. Now THAT was chilly. Not that I was afraid of the dark. 'This is terrifying!' I reached out to grab Yami's hand but immediately snapped it back. What was I thinking? He was going to protect me from the big bad boogie man? Grow up. Luckily, he didn't notice me attempt to take his hand. I would have sighed, but I just kept it silent in my head. He didn't even have to walk me this far anyways. Why didn't he just leave me at the top of the steps and go back to bed?

"Thank you, Yami. Good night," I whispered into the darkness.  
"It's alright. Will you be fine back here?"  
"Of course I will. Just get some sleep."  
I lay down on the floor boards and just used my arms as a pillow. When it didn't sound like Yami was leaving, I popped one eye open and peaked up at Yami.  
"Is something wrong?" I whispered.  
"I can barely see anything, but you can't be comfortable down there."  
"I'm fine, just go Yami. I don't want you to get in trouble." In other words, 'Come lay down with me and hold me in your arms until I fall asleep.'

There was no use. I couldn't stop fealing what I was fealing, no matter WHAT those fealings just so happened to be. I never heard him leave, but before I finally drifted off to sleep, I waved my arms around to see if I could feel him, and sadly just gripped empty air.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
THanx 4 reading! 3 plz review if you want to hear more :D if I get reviews, then I will type a chapter every day 3


	3. Rain storms and Rusty Beards

:o im sorry i didnt add a chapter last night 3 stuff...people..life, and on with the story. Again, i appretiate those who have commented and faved :D ive been getting those emails/updates and they just make me smile :) (in chap. 1, i changed where yugi is from/going) So, anyways....

My eyes started to flutter open and a brown barrel came into view. What was that doing in my room? I sat up, making myself dizzy while doing so, held my head and scanned the room. Boxes, crates, ....alcohol? Where the....OH! That's right! I made it! The Maura. And Yami and the nasty bathroom and the and, and Anzu. Crap, Anzu. All of my most recent memories flashed through my head, which didn't help the dizziness go away. I pushed my feet together and stood, taking a look around. Smelled like mold. Ugh. When I tried to take a step forward, I was caught off gaurd by something tangles about my feet.

"What the-" *Thump.*

On my knees, I frantically searched for what had caught my legs. A blanket. Hardly woth a scare... In fact it was a fuzzy, pale, blue blanket. That wasn't mine. How did that even get there? The only person I knew on board was Yami... a blanket? That was prety nice of him. I sat back down on the floor and untangled the blanket from my legs. Mmmm. It was soft. I didn't think it was strange at the time, but I lifted it to my nose and rubbed it against my smiling face.

"Mmmm. It smells good too. I wonder if this is what Yami smells like?"  
I sqeeked when the steps that lead under the ship started to creak. 'Some one found me!' I crouched down and held my breath. Foolishly enough, I hid my face in the blanket. That was helpful. It still helped keep me from hyperventalating though.

"Yugi?" The small whisper made my ears twitch. A long, graceful hand slid down my back, causing me to shiver. This type of dizzy was very different from the last. I lifted my head and turned to face him. He was resting on his knees and balancing only on his toes.  
"Hello." I said.

His thin lips stretched upward into a grin that made me feal obligated to smile back.  
"Goodmorning to you too." Yami reached for my hand that lay on my lap, making my heart speed up. It was beating so fast, my chest hurt. I wasn't sure why though. How much could he do with my hand?

He gripped the blanket and slid it out from under my hand. Great. The blood rushed to face for nothing. "You like this?" I blinked at the question. "You can keep it if you want. Just seamed like you wanted to keep it close."  
"Oh. But it's yours..."  
"Not if you want it. If it helps you sleep, by all means, then take it."

I fealt prety imbarassed having cuddled up to the blanket for safety, but he was right. I did want it. It made the inside of my tummy tickle to think that he cared about me that much. Maybe I did have a chance.

"Thank you, Yami." With out hesitation, I jumped at him, wrapping my arms around him loosely. It wasn't until I realized he wasn't hugging me back that I thought it was probably going a little too far. I felt him stiffen in either suprise, repulsion, or both.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Yami," I apologized, backing off and holding the blanket.  
He blinked twice until his frozen face warmed up again. "Oh. Well, that's alright Yugi. I don't mind."

I honestly couldn't tell what he was thinking or anything I made him feal. All hope of having Yami faded in an instant. Why was I so stupid? That probably creeped him out. Yami pushed himself off of his knees, stood, and held his hand out to me. I took it, my hand tingling as I did, and stood with him.

"Well, I wanted to come down here and talk to you because it looks like a storm might be coming up. We can smell it, and the sky looks prety pissed." His words frightened me, but he laughed at his comment.

"Don't worry, Yugi. We'll lock everything up tight, tie down all of the supplies down here, tie down the sail, and all the other preparations we do to keep the ship safe. When it's over, I'll have some excuse to come down here and I'll check on you, ok?"

I simply nodded and gripped the blanket tighter. Nothing scared me more than a good storm. Of course I couldn't tell HIM that. He would think I was a baby.

"I have to go and mop. John has decided that's my permanant job. One of these days I'll give it to him..." Yami snorted, "Until then, I'll be cleaning up all the messes they leave behind. See you, Yugi."

Off he ran and there I stood. I hope he'll be alright... I thought up all of the possiblities of Yami being safe or the storm taking him. There was nothing else to do all day, but it made me anxiuos. He could be tieing something up and a wave drag him off deck or he could fall off the side. Maybe he would be ok though, because a rope would convieniently swing by him and he grab onto it until the storm was over. Maybe the storm would just be light enough to cause a leak, but then he slips in a puddle and hits his head and flies off the side and a wave swallows him!

`I smacked myself in the head to try to brake the rediculous scenariose that were driving me crazy. If I didn't calm down, I'd probably have a heart attack. Yami will be fine. No big deal. He's use to stuff like this. Besides, he didn't seam nervous, so why should I be? I don't even know him well. I meet him what, a day ago? THEN why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I bounced my fist off the top of my head until my sight went blurry. Yeah...I couldn't take stress well.

I hadn't seen Yami all day, which only worried me more when ship started rocking violently. I heard men yelling up on deck and feet running and sliding above me. Finally, the door opened and Yami slid in. "Ya-!" the man lifted his head, and it wasn't Yami. All the color drained from my face as I dropped back down to the floor. It's all over, I'm caught! I'm dead! Or worse! Wait what's worse? Not seeing Yami again? Prety much. Please don't take that away from me... I pictured Yami's smiling face to bring me comfort, but my stomache churned when his face turned to horror. "Yugi!," he said, "That's sick! I could never feal that way about you!" Okay, so maybe it wasn't THAT comforting anymore.

I could tell the man was wearing boots because of how loud his steps were against the hard wood. THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP. My heart was racing and I couldn't control my breathing. Yami, help! I heard some crates being shuffled around and and alot of rope hitting the floor. I was only minutes away from being seen! Wait, a box only two feet away use to be full of bread. (All day being alone below deck can increase your appetite.) If only I could climb inside with out him seeing me..

While he tied some crates down, I slid a barrel from behind my toward the steps. When the ship rocked sideways, I waited until the barrels in the corner started rattling, and I pushed the one I held as hard as I could. It fell on its side and rolled towards the direction of the door until it bounced off of the steps leading to the door. I automatically turned my head to the side, seeing if the man noticed. Sure enough, he quikly stood, spotted the barrel, and scratched his scruffy, ruset beard. It made me thankful that Yami had no facial hair.

He stomped over to the barrel and lifted it with just one arm. I felt shameful thinking back to all the strength it took me to just push it forward. He was distracted for no more than 10 seconds, but that was enough time for me to slip into the almost empty crate and crouch down just enough to allow the lid to close all the way. Good thing I wasn't chlostrophobic. I heard more thumping and rope being rapped around supplies. He worked fast and noisely.

When he came to my crate, I heard the clicks from the latches being secured as he mumbled something about "...lazy..good for nothing.."  
I was slammed against another crate and tied down with out being noticed. Before he left, he paused for a moment without moving. I couldn't see anything but he soon continued stomping at the same pace. Weird guy. Maybe that was John?

Thunder rumbled and crackled above me, and I tried my best not to cry. Father always told me not to cry over stupid things like this because I "could never protect a women and my children if I was afraid of everything." I didn't want to protect a woman then and I still didn't. All I wanted was to have Yami protect me. That's when I started to cry. It was so terrifying with him not there.

"Yuuuugi, Yuuuuugi, what are you going to do? " I sang,  
"Father's waiting, and baby sister toooo." That was the only thing that could help calm me down in storms. Sing anything that rymed.

I tried to clutch the blanket closer to me, but something was wrong. It wasn't there! The blanket! Where was the blanket? I patted around, but I couldn't find it in the crate. I couldn't even remember bringing it in with me. Oh no! What will Yami say? He'll hate me! And how will I sleep without it! Okay, okay. Just breath. Obviously, the only place it could be is on the floor next to the crate. As long as that man didn't see- oh no. Please Please Please tell me he didn't see it!

The storm ended and I was still stuck in the crate. How long was in there? An eternity. An eternity without the blanket. I sniffled and wiped my nose. Gosh, it was stuffy in there. It was even worse than that normal old moldy, bitter stench I smelled with OUT the crate. Where was Yami? Oh PLEASE let him be ok!

Just then, I heard the door unlock and creak open. I froze and tried to hold my breath. Don't. Make. A sound.

"Yugi?" He whispered.  
"Yami!" so much for that.

"Yugi? Where are you?" He stepped closer to the crate I was stuck in.

"Uhm, in here," I mumbled.  
"What?"  
"In here," I spoke up.  
I heard the latches unhook and suddenly I could see some light.  
I poked my head up out of the box and looked up at Yami with desperate eyes.

"Yami..." I almost jumped up to hug him, but I restrained myself.  
"Yugi? What is it? Are you alright?"  
"Your blanket... Have you....seen it?"  
Yami made a face and we both scanned the room, seeing nothing of the color pale blue. Damn.

"Yugi...where did you put it?"  
"It was with me, but then that man came down here...and...and..." I cried. I had to start crying. In front of Yami.

"No, no, Yugi, don't cry!" He lifted me up out of the crate and surprised me by actually wrapping his arms around my waist, keeping me upright.  
I returned to hug, but cautiously. I didn't want him to stiffen and back up.

"I'm sorry," I breathed into his shirt.  
"What did he look like?"  
I looked up at him with questioning eyes.  
"The man. What did he look like?"  
"Tall. Had a red, scruffy beard."

His face hardened as he looked away.

"Damn..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, don't worry about it, Yugi. Just...if anyone comes down here, promise you'll hide before seeing if its me? Promise me you'll do that."  
"Oh-ok. I promise." He tightened his arms around me one last time and it set fire works off inside of me. I tightened my hold on him too, and breathed his scent. It was so fresh. I could smell the rain.

My breathing stopped when he lowered his head, and I couldn't tell if he was just resting his face on my head, or....kissed me! My god did he just kiss me? Before I could look up at him, he let go and ran up the stairs.

I never noticed before now, but he was wearing shorts and had beautiful legs. Perfect legs, actually. Ugh! Gosh, Yugi, you're really sick. But still....

I reached up and patted my head. "Eeeeek!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
this chapter is the longest out of all my stories, and I guess thats cool since I didnt do this yesterday ! :D And btw..next chapter will involve Yaoi... xoxoxo to all my reviewers ! *hint hint* (yah I love people who review)


	4. Rusty beards and tears

Wow am a lier or what? D: *gasp* I cant be trusted... Oh well, i had turned in a project, a girl didnt like me and threw it away but got caught... yadayadayada so my teacher let me make it up and im busy. But here I am, so dont be too pissed 3 oh guess what ...

(spoiler alert!)XD sorry if its not the kind of yaoi you wanted! Dont feal disapointed though, for upcoming chapters will include stuff you fellow yaoi (mainly yugi/yami) lovers will enjoy... I hope you do...

Yami returned, ran down those steps with his perfect, smooth legs, jogged towards me and hugged me tightly. He smelled so nice..like cinamon today. I liked how tightly he pressed me against him, but he soon let go to speak to me. He smiled as watched a blush form beneath my cheeks.

"Yugi, I...I lo-" I couldn't breath from the anticipation, and it looked like he couldn't either! Why wouldn't he just finish the sentence? His face looked frozed and turned a light, then deep shade of pink. He tried to speak but started to choke...

"Yami? Yami!" I wanted to cry out, but couldn't. I couldn't breath either. Where was the air?

I shot upwards, trying to become aware of my surroundings, but I still couldn't breath. Then, The large, dry object gripping my neck released me and reached up to hold my head steady. "Wha-" It was too dark to see, but whatever just held my neck, now covered my mouth. My eyes rolled around, looking any direction for light. Pitch black.

"Shhhh, shh, shh," These sounds buzzed in my ear, sending crinkly fealings crawling down my back. I had never been so terrified. I smelled somethng musky...and bitter. It wasn't just coming from the mold below deck either.

"I knew you were here....Why were you hiding from me?" His voice was clear and not raspy, but he still sounded older than Yami.  
I was too afraid to cry, all I knew was the constant beating of my heart made my chest hurt, and his hand was large enough to cover my nose. So much for breathing. "Shhhhh. I gotch 'ya."

I tried to kick and squirm, but then a very heavy weight rested on my knees. He managed to pin me down by just sitting on me and holding my face. His free hand rubbed the side of my neck, making it hot, and probably red. I couldn't hear anything, but I felt him lean forward because a very scraggly trough of hair rubbed agains my shoulder. A beard?

My heart rate increased and I felt like passing out on the spot. Maybe I wouldn't feal anything then... I was posotive he was planning on hurting me. Something wet, (lips, I supposed,) pressed against my color bone as his beard scratched up and down the top of my chest. This was disgusting. Everything I was fealing made me want to vomit.

He slid the hand that covered my mouth down just a bit as he got lost in my neck, allowing me to breath. I was grateful until I smelled egg. Thick eggish odor surrounded me. I missed cinamon...

"Pmz..."  
He removed his hand and placed it directly under the rim of my shirt.  
"What?"  
"Please, stop!" I yelped my plea. In a rush to silence me, he slapped the hand on my neck to my mouth, leaving it there on top of the sting. His other hand lifted my shirt and trailed its way along my abdomen. His mouth left my neck and found its way to my stomache, where he licked me until I squirmed and shivered. It wasn't too bad... until he bit me.

I tried to yell, but they were pathentically muffled by his palm. Now I was crying. I twisted and turned, trying to get away, but my arms were tucked away too tightly to be released. Anything, anyone, just get me out!

I heard a *slam!* And quikly turned my head to see the door wide open, A man clutching a blanket, and only a small amount of light from the moon shining from behind him. He ran down the stairs, not even trying to keep from falling, and almost jumped the man on top of me. He would have, if the man didn't let go of me and jump back. I quikly used my legs to kick and shuffle myself backwards, out of sight from either of the men.

The man who had just barged in ran after the other man and pinned him to the ground. I started to pant, unable to find a way to calm down.

"Y-y-yugiiii, Yugiiii, What are you going to doooo?" I murmered into my sleeve, pulling my knees up to my chin.  
"Faaaather's waiting...and baby sister toooo." I barely finished without choking on the words.

"You...you bastard! I found this in your room!" The second man waved the blanket around. "God damn it..." The first man muttered, wiping his mouth. "What were you just doing to him?" That sounded like...Yami!  
"What'd it look like? Just having some fun. And you better keep quiet or some one'll-" *thump.* He was tackled and the fighting continued.

The first and larger man stood, lightly brushing Yami off of his arm which he clinged to like a dog to a bone.  
"Get off, runt. I'm going to bed."  
"But! You-"  
"Am going to tell on little Yami if he doesn't leave me alone. I'll be off, but here's some advice: You' better be more careful about him. Leaving the blanket on the floor, fighting me and making a ruckus, leaving the door ajar..." He listed, waving his hand around as he exited said door before slowly and cautiously closing it.

Yami ran over to me. landing on his knees as he searched in the darkness. "Yugi? Yugi? Where are you?" He whispered.  
"H-here.." He reached out for me, grabbing hold of my shoulder, then sighing in relief.  
"Yugi..." "Who was he?" I asked in a small voice.

"Oh, Yugi... that was John. I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I was on my way to visit you," He pulled me forward, cradling me in his lap, "when I noticed that John wasn't in his room. I remembered the blanket so I searched his room for it. When I found it, I ran straight here and... I'm sorry."

"No, no Yami don't be. I'm the one who left it out in the open..." He sighed once more and stayed silent for a moment, just softly rocking me back and forth.

"You know, Yugi... I'm surprised you're not crying." I reached up and slid a finger across my face, it coming up dry. He was right. I was all cried out.  
"Guess I'm just in shock..." He rested the side of his face on my head and continued to rock me.

"Yugi, what was that you were murmuring a moment ago?"  
"What?"  
"When I was... well before he left. You were saying something to yourself. What was it?"  
"Oh... that was just a song I made up when I was seven. It rhymed..so I just sang it whenever I was scared. Helps calm me down."  
"Oh, I see...How does it go?"  
I gulped. I hated singing in front of people, but Yami...Yami was ten times as bad. He was just going to laugh.

"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Sing it. Sing it just for me, Yugi. Help calm me down."  
"You? Oh, no, I can't imagine you afraid."  
"I only fear for you."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes, go ahead. No one else is listening. Just me." THAT was comforting.  
"Um, ok. Uh... Yuuuuugi, Yuuuugi, what are you going to dooo?" I stopped to lick my lips.  
"Faaaaather's waiting, and baby sister tooooo."

"That's cute." Again, there was silence, until Yami began humming the tune to my song.

"mmm." I rubbed my face into his shirt. Maybe I could never be where Anzu was in his eyes, but for tonight, I was right where I wanted to be.

"Yami?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you stay here tonight? Please?"  
"Well...I suppose. If you really want me to stay, then that I shall do for you."  
"Thank you."  
"Of course."

I was safe with Yami, and the anxiety melted away, but there was still that nagging question echoing behind my ears. "Why did that man try to hurt me?" He didn't know me, he'd never meat me, I had never done anything to him. Even Yami. I didn't know him for long either, but I couldn't imagine Yami doing anything to him. I would have asked, but Yami seemed to be in a transe, humming to himself and continuing to rock me. Also, I didn't want to ruin the perfect moment, if there was such a thing.

thanx for reviewing and if you want to know wats about to happen.... (spoiler alert yet again...:P)

* the ship is about to land

* A new character or two comes into the picture...

* and i dont wana spoil the rest ! XD

And as always, please review so I know you want me to continue, which you dont even have to be signed in for so no excuses XD and if this chapter was lame or disapointing....sorry. Let me know


	5. I's Yaoi time, Peasant!

hi, im back today and i finally kept a promise :D i wrote the very next day! cool huh? now if only i could finish "New found desires..." I'll probably work on that this weekend (today/tomaroooow)  
And thanx you sooooooo much for reviewing :D otherwise i wouldn't keep typing this up, and i love it when I hear "Or else..." XD ah that made me laugh thank you, and hope all you peoples enjoy the next chapter and the other upcoming ones 3

BEGIN

I woke up fealing like I was a spring ready to burst. Adrenaline ran through my veins and I wanted to bounce up into Yami's arms and-wait a minute. My hands patted the wood floor beneath me as I searched for him, put when I couldn't find anything, my eyes popped open. It was too dark to see a thing, of course, but somehow that was going to help me find him. I sat up, the blanket sliding down my back, and I pushed it aside.

"Yami?" I whispered.  
"Yami?" A little louder.

Silence. Not even the scratching of rats' claws could be heard. My heart all the way to the pit of my stomache ached. He did stay with me while a slept, though, right? So why was I so upset? He probably had to go and do something up on deck anyways. Even so, I sighed, wrapped the blanket around me again, and hugged my knees. It was so much lonelier in the dark.

I tried to go back to sleep, but that energy kept me going. I was ready to swim the rest of my way to Calais myself, just to calm my fidgeting and twitching urge to move. Being still and quiet for this long suprised me. How did I make it this far? Well, maybe if I just took a walk along the side of the ship...yes, but only if it was still dark out.

I tiptoed my way up to the door and turned the handle until I could just gently push it open. Yes! It was still dark! I took a few steps forward until I saw someone leaning on the side of the ship, resting their face on their palm. That scared me into stumbling and tripping forward. I landed on my hands and knees, shaking. "Ouch!" When I looked up, Yami had spun around and leaned down on one knee.

"Yugi?" He said in a low voice. "Y-yami?" He raised a hand, gripping my shoulder with it. "Yugi, let's get you back below deck before someone sees you. Damn, you scared me."

I stood, Yami not letting go of me until I stopped shaking. Being still, quiet, and in the dark constantly must have really messed with my health.

"Yugi, what were you doing? Do you want to be caught? John's already watching every move I make," Yami questioned me after we sat together in the pitch black room. "I'm sorry, I just...wanted to stretch." I heard a slap. Probably him slapping his forhead.  
"Ah, Yugi, just one more day. We'll both be free by tonight. I'll let you stretch all you want then."  
"Wait, tonight?" Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and I could feal warm breath by my left ear.  
"Shhhh. Yes, Yugi. We reach Calais...probably this evening. Just wait that much longer and you won't have to hide any more."

His hand slid away, accidentaly brushing against my knee as he swept it back. I hope he didn't notice I had goosebumps. It was a relief that we were going to be getting off of the ship, but at the same time, I began to feel lonely again. Yami was with me and only me on this ship. The second we get off, he'll be with Anzu and I'll be on my own. I wasn't sea sick until now.

"Yami? Why were you out there? What were you doing?" At least it made me feel better that he had never actually left. He was still there in a way.  
"Oh, well I didn't want to appear missing and someone come looking for me. It would be better for them to find me looking at the stars than down here with you."  
"Oh, well I didn't think of that..." He was protecting me! Awwww. Here come the goosebumps again!  
I heard Yami sigh, and then he just sat silent for a moment. I was here, alone with Yami again it just made me want to squeel! Maybe he would hold me again... No he had no reason this time. Just being in his presence would have to be good enough for now.

I heard him shifting back and forth. The hard wood made me uncomfortable too. Maybe I would offer him the blank-OHMYGOSH!  
Somehow his hand had found its way to my cheek because it softly brushed up and down it, making me shiver ... and stutter.  
"Y-Y-Yami?"

"I never left, you know..." Before I could react, something thin, warm and soft pressed against my lips, causing my neck to arch, deepening the kiss. My legs and arms fell limp as the hand that caressed my cheek drifted down the crook of my neck, holding my head up close enough for him to reach.

Seconds went by that felt like hours. He lifted one of his legs and swung it over my body so that he gave me no room to escape. My blood was racing and the room was spinning. I started to see faint spots.

His lips parted enough to start panting, but not as hard as I was. When his breathing was almost normal, he was able to say one sentence.

"I'll show you how you can use up that extra energy." With that, my eyes widened in shock as he used both hands to push my shoulders back until I lay flat on my back. He held his weight on his elbows on either side of me.

I froze there, unable to think up a thing to say. Was this really happening? He was actually attracted to me? But...HOW? If this was a dream, I wasn't planning on waking up any time soon.

Yami lowered his lips to my neck where he began to kiss every inch of it. I gasped, reaching up to grab his shirt. My grip tightened when he came back to kiss me on the lips again. My body began to feel hotter and something wet dripped down the side of my face. Yami reached down to the rim of my shirt, and pulled it up as fast as he could. He stopped when it reached my neck. He leaned in and kissed my chest, leaving behind a trail of burning sensation.

Every breath I took was so deep and noisy, I was waiting for it to turn him off. I didn't think it did though because he let go of my shirt, sat up, and started to unbotton my pant. He started to tug them down below my hips when my breathing stopped. I didn't understand how far he was planning to go until now.

"Y-" I started to say, but stopped myself to breath.  
Yami paused, still holding on to my pants.

"Yugi, are alright with this?" He sounded upset, and maybe even ashamed.  
"Yami...I'm...Yes. Yes," I repeated.

He leaned down to kiss me once on the lips, twice on the chest, and sat up again to continue pulling down my pants. I heard another article of clothing hit the floor and I was hoping it was his shirt.

My face fealt hot and I was glad there was no light for Yami to see me blush so hard. I had never felt so many different twists and turns within me. I gasped again when he pressed himself against me.

That was the longest night of my life. And to be honest, I was extremely greatful.

END

Ah, thanx for reading! :D I dont usually write stuff like this but I did my best (Hey, I'm just a kid!) and by the way, it might have sounded like it was drool... but in the sentence "My body began to feel hotter and something wet dripped down the side of my face. " Yeah, that was sweat. 3 Just wanted to clear that up and probably some drama coming up in the next chapter :D (I'm sure you've already guessed that, though!)

And yeah, "New found desires" isn't dead, ive got some ideas for that so...review plz! :D I would love your opinion on Yami's spontanious hormonal kick-in!

**:D and if you want to know more about Yami (what he was really thinking on the ship before Yugi scared him, his REAL deal with John, etc) Only I know all that, so if you want to read the story in Yami's POV, then plz comment and it will be posted!(as a seperate story.)**


	6. Anzu

Hi you! than again for reviewing! And I'm not sure exactly when I wana post Yami's POV...I think I'll do that when I'm done with this story :D Yeah that works. 3 Katie

Okay, this is a very emotional chapter, so I got really into this one. If you wana skim to avoid tears or something or whatever then go ahead. I do recomend really trying to understand what the characters are going through, though. It helps you understand the story and the characters themselves better. With love, Katie.

BEGIN:

"Yugi? Yugi, wake up." Yami whispered harshly as he poked my stomach.  
"MMlehbuh." I groaned, not wanting to get up. I was tired, sooo tired. I couldn't remember if I had fallen alsleep or just plain passed out.  
Yami chuckled and and started to tickle my tummy.

I burst out into giggles which he quickly muffled with his palm. I sat straight up, reaching for him and wrapping my arms around him.  
He let go of my face and used that arm to wrap around my waist.

"Not so tired now, are you?" I was giggling, smiling, in Yami's arms, and... well what else do you need for the absolute perfect moment?

That absolute perfect moment came to an end, though.

"Yami? Did the ship dock?" Yami fell silent before answering.  
"Y-yes..."  
"Oh." Yami sighed, letting go of me to which I whimpered about.

"Yugi...I'm sorry. At first it was a kiss and then we...I didn't think it was going to turn into that. I didn't stop myself even though I knew I should have. For that, I can never be sorry enough."  
Every thing that twisted, turned, and fluttered inside of me was gone, leaving me empty. I knew this would happen, but now I just didn't know how to take it. He was actually...leaving me?

"I-I understand, Yami. You need to go be with Anzu. I need to find out what I'm going to do for myself. But, at least, " I tried to continue with out choking on tears, "at least don't forget me?"

"Oh, Yugi..." He held me tighter, using his free hand to run his fingers through my hair.

"Yuuuugi, Yuuuugi, what are you going to do? Faaaather's waiting, and baby sister toooo."  
He started humming and rocking me back and forth.

Yami stopped, letting go of my hair.  
"Well, this isn't good bye just yet."  
I blinked, wondering what that meant.

"We still have to get you off board with out anyone seeing. Plus, I have leave with out anyone finding me."  
"How are we going to do that?"  
"Hmmm. Remember when you got stuck in that crate and I had to get you out?"

I was so thankful to get out of that crate, and here I was, stuck in another just as easy. *Sigh.* The things I do for Yami...That thought made me chuckle. In reallity, it was always what he was doing for me. Just by talking to me, no, just my knowing of my existance has put his job and maybe even his life in danger. For all they knew, I could have brought on the black death to pass around. Yami didn't even think twice about me though. It was like he made the sudden decision with that one glance at me to help me. It could have been over for me in just an instant, but he kept walking. He didn't say a word. For that, I owe him my life. So... I plugged my nose and bared it.

Yami was in a barrel for he was too big to fit in a crate. The second he climbed in, we both knew there was no turning back. He was now missing and he couldn't just pop of no where.

Men came down the steps, lifted the crates one by one, and hauled them up deck. The anticipation made me sweat. Any one of them could suddenly decide to open me or Yami's and find us. No, that was stupid. They had no reason to this time. My blanket was tucked safely under me and I didn't make a sound. Then again, if John came down- whooh, that sent shivers down my spine.

Finally, I was raised, being tossed around like a salad inside the box as the man jogged up the steps. Here comes that sea sickness again. I stuck my toungu out. Bleh.

I couldn't hear anything but men chatting about how lazy Yami was and more crates being stacked around me. When the talking stopped, I heard someone walking around, knocking on the boxes. What were they doing? Suddenly, the knocked on the box I was in. I froze, holding my breath.

"Yugi?"

A relieved sigh. Thank gosh.

"Yugi, is that you?"

"Yes. Who else? Can you get me out?" He snickered, but lifted a crate off of mine with a grunt. The latches snapped and the lid popped open.

"Hi, there."

I looked up at him, maybe the last time I'd see him smile like that.

"What now?" I asked, taking the hand he had extended towards me.  
He lifted me up like a small child, put me down, and closed the lid.  
"Not sure. At this point, I assume we run."

"Wh-" He took my hand and ran, dragging me behind him. We ran past people in the streets just staring and buildings that looked to be in much better condition then those in Bordeaux.

"Where *pant* are we going?"

"My cousin's place!" Yami laughed out loud, running faster.

"Why?"  
"Anzu!" Was his only reply. It made me want to crawl under a rock and hide that he was so excited to see her...I bet he wouldn't run this fast to see me...Not like I cared or anyth-ok, I cared.

Yami hopped over deformations in the stone paths as his hair whipped behind him.  
I had to admit, I wasn't enjoying this as much as him, but this cerainly beat the cold, musty place I was living in the past few days.

"Yami! How much farther?"  
"Right over th-"

He stopped dead in his tracks, letting me swing forward, having to catch myself. I panted, unable to ask him what was wrong. He just stood there, still and cold.

"Yami? Yami what's wrong?" I stood, waving my hand in front of his face before he blinked.  
"Anzu..." He breathed.

He stepped forward slowly, reaching out his hand. I turned to face what had caught his attention. A small house boarded up with planks and chunks of wood. Oh no.

"Anzu?" His eyes remained wide, disbelieving.

A man walked by with his shoulders hunched over and he couldn't keep his eyes off of the house as he passed it. Finally he looked up at us, surprise and worry marked on his face.

"Yami!" He ran up to us. He looked young, maybe a few years older than Yami. His cheek boned were pronounced, and he had dirty blonde curls that reached his eyebrows.  
"Yami...I'm, I'm so sorry. We had to isolate her."

Yami stepped forward, almost yelling,

"But that's impossible! I brought her here to get her away from that! How could she..? How could she get sick? What did she ever do wrong?"

Yami ran towards the house, ripping at the boards, trying to reach the door. I just stood there watching. Helpless.

"Anzu! Anzu, I'm back! Yami's back! I'll hold you like I always do, just wait! I'm coming! Please, Anzu!"

The man stood with me, his head hanging down.

"Anzu! Please talk to me! Open the door, I'm here! I promised I would return and here I am! I promised! I promised! Forgive me I didn't make it back sooner, but I'm here now! Anzu!"

"Anzu! Anzu...Anzu..." He breathed more and more quietly before sinking to his knees. He had only managed to toss a few planks of wood to the ground.

"Anzu..."

The man standing next to me cautiously made his way over to Yami, shuffling his feat across the gravel. He was probably young, but the sorrow aged him. He could probably pass for thirty at this moment.

"It's over, Yami." Was all he could say. He rested his hands on Yami's shoulders as Yami cried.

"But-but...Anzu..."

I stood there silent, remembering.

Flashback:

"Yugi, when will I get better?"

"Soon baby sister." I stared hopelessly into her tired, faded eyes. was her name. The name I tried so hard to put away so I wouldn't cry every time I heard it. I remembered.

"Tommarow, we will collect flowers and put them on mommy's grave, ok?" Comfort's mother I had memory of. I never thought of her as my own, though. My mother died giving birth to me. Comfort's recently died of the black death. It was spreading so fast...

I brushed a wet, dark curl out of her face. Her plump, pale cheeks perked when she smiled.

"Okay, Yugi." She caughed, but when she tried to cover her mouth, she got blood in her hand.

*Flash forward*

"But why? Why couldn't they have just burried her? Mother has a grave, but all they can do with heris burn her? And with strangers!"  
Piles of bodies were set to fire. My baby sister among them. Every bit of happiness I had every fealt came back in a giant jolt of pain.

Father rested his hand on my shoulder.  
"Stop crying, Yugi. One day, you'll have to take care of your wife and children. You'll have to be brave for them, and crying won't do any good."  
I slapped his hand away.  
"That's not what I want! I want Comfort back!" I ran, crying as much as I could. I wasn't going to escape on some ship with out Comfort.

A few days later...

"Father, why? Why is everyone dying so fast? "  
"No one understands this curse, Yugi. That is why you must promise me that you will get on the 'Maura.' Promise me, dear boy."  
"But with out you? How will I do that."  
"You must." Was the last thing he said. was pulled away before the house was boarded up, isolated. It was only luck that I had not been isolated with him. I had too many friends lost because of that.

"I promise! I promise, Father!" The house was silent, isolated, and dead. That was when I ran. I ran as fast as I could, trying my best not to cry. When a betraying tear leaked from my eye, I swept it away.

"No more cying."

I stopped running when I reached "Maura."

"I promised..."

End flashback:

Yami was being held by the man whom I still did not know, and I still stood there silent.

I promised to go on, which brought me to Yami.  
He promised to return to Anzu, which brought him to me.

Now what?

.

Okay, so that was awesome to write. I usually don't get this deep with typing! :D Hope that clears a little up, and the more I write this, the more I want to write Yami's POV! :D I will share that with you, so no worries.

As always, Plz review! I need to know wether to keep writing or not 3

(BY THE WAY, I AM ITCHING TO WRITE A NEW STORY :D I NEED HELP THOUGH, CAUSE I WRITE THEM FOR YOU TO READ, SO I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT. I PUT A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU TO VOTE ON WHAT I WILL WRITE NEXT! PLEASE VOTE IF YOU WANT MORE FROM ME 3)

* guess what? I wasn't getting reviews on "DOn't be mistaken, I AM trying to seduce you," So I went back and almost completely changed it ! NOw its all new and fresh :D:D:D


	7. Not good enough

Baby im back!

.  
._

*slurp*  
The blonde man sipped from his cup of tea. He took Yami and me to his home where we sat in front of a small fire, Yami refusing to speak.  
Every once in while he would at least blink. I sat in creaky old chair with tears in it next to the man.

"Thank you for welcoming us in your home. I don't think I got your name, though." I said in a shy voice.  
He set his small cup on the table, sighed, and sat back in his chair.

"Charles. You are very welcome here anytime, er,"  
"Yugi."  
"Ah, Yugi. That's an interesting name. Strange, just like Yami's. You even look a tad alike, you know."  
He raised hand to his face and began to massage his jaw.

"Actually, come to think of it... you remind me of Yami when he was younger."  
I passed a glance at Yami, sitting in the chair closest to the fire, who didn't even flinch at the mention of his name.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I've known Yami for a while now. Ever since he was just a boy. My brother, Jounichi, took him in. He died when Yami was 16. A good job on deck kept him going strong though. My brother may not be here right now, but somewhere, he's smiling on Yami, proud as can be."

I smiled at the floor. It was sad, but similar to my past in a way. Somehow, having something in common with him gave me those chills you wish lasted longer.

After a moment of silence, Charles stood.

"Well, tomarrow'l be complicated, figuring things out, which is why tonight, you boys need a good rest. Times are hard...so my appoligies for not having a bed for you. Got some blankets, though."

The floor wasn't that bad. It was better the ship because Yami lay right next to me. His back was turned to me and he didn't speak, but he was there.

"Yami, I'm sorry about...well I know how it feals to lose someone you lo-...*sigh.* I'm sorry. There isn't anything I can say. "

"Yu-...Yugi, I'm sorry I'm like this, but I don't know what to do. I brought her here to protect her. She trusted me. She thought I was keeping her form harm. And she-she was locked up. Isolated. And where was I? Where was I? Safe aboard a ship with... with..."

"With someone else?"

Yami caught his breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Maybe that was to both me AND Anzu.

"You did all you could do, which is more effort than the next man. There's no way she didn't know how much you loved her."

It hurt thinking about it, but it was true. Yami was truely in love with someone else. Someone...else.  
It was the wrong time to ask, but I wanted to ask him if he loved me. I had to bite my lip and turn over. He didn't need that pressure.

"Good night, Yugi. "

._

.  
Ok that was a hell of a short chapter! :O but i needed to put that out there and ya...havnt been on in like FOREVER. Family drama to the extreme that I really dont feel like discussing, but my apologies to anyone that i bothered by not returning. Well im not sure how much longer ill be writing this because the drama keeps coming, but hell, i need something to do! so ya...

oh and not many people have voted on my pole, i want to write a new fanfic but i need people to vote, its on my page! :D


End file.
